With the development of the mobile communication, the terminal equipments such as mobile phones have become the necessary communication tools in the people's daily life, which have brought many conveniences to the people's life. However, the influence of the electromagnetic radiation of the terminals on the human health has increasingly gained the concern of the people. At present, the terminal equipments such as the mobile phones emit a high frequency electromagnetic radiation whose frequency is 0.98 GHz˜1.8 GHz. As a non-ionizing radiation, when radiating in a relatively low power density, the harm to the human health caused by the electromagnetic radiation is long-term and chronic. The higher the power of the terminal is and the more frequently it is used, the greater the damage to the human health caused by the electromagnetic radiation generated by the terminal is. Therefore, it is very important to figure out how to reduce the damage to the human health by the electromagnetic radiation.